


Not Your Usual Round...

by Jairephix



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Haunted Doll Watch, MBMBAM reference, Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jairephix/pseuds/Jairephix
Summary: Lydia interrupts your regularly scheduled Wonderland





	Not Your Usual Round...

Edward leaned in towards their current, and soon to be even more incredibly next, victim. A cruel smile danced on his lips. Lydia had gotten the last boastful taunt, this one was his turn. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a mannequin step up next to his sister. It was brandishing a new style Stone of Farspeech, with a wide, flat surface. Clearly something of importance was going on as Lydia took it from it.

Finally, his moment to drop a hot one-liner on this poor fool arrived. Edward snapped his fingers, listening to the deep bass start to thrum, wishing silently he could still feel it in bones he no longer had.

"You see," he drawled, as the music began to reach towards a crescendo, "there's only one way out, and my dear, there's no--"

Another snap cut through the air, throwing him as physically off balance. The music suddenly shifted hard, almost immediately, mimicking the desperate screeching tones of a news report, if the news report jingle was being played by three discordant voices who had never properly _heard_  a news report jingle, and were instead doing the vaguest impersonation of one.

Edward turned to look at his twin in horror as she turned the flat stone surface towards him, yelling.

"Haunted Doll Watch, Eddie!"

He stared at her a moment longer, motioning weakly to the adventurer watching them in confusion. "Lydia...please, we have--"

"Elizabeth is a bright light of healing energy who will curse your enemies!"

"Lydia...Lyds, please..."

"She brings JOY wherever she goes but BUYER BEWARE! She is inhabited by a trickster spirit! She loves tea and crumpets--"

"Please, we can't keep doing this--"

His twin began to break out into louder, harder laughter between words, trying not to cry as she continued reading through the entry. "She's a very active spirit! Being sold because, and I can't fucking stress this enough Eddie, the seller's _grandma died._ Holy shit this is terrible!"

He stared for another moment, sighing. Any mystic and intrigue he had been trying to build up was lost. At least this poor idiot had just spun the wheel to lose a memory. Edward snapped his fingers, plunging that half of the room into darkness and pulling the memories of this whole damn room out of the person.

"Lydia, we really gotta talk about your timing...and your hobbies...and workplace habits..."


End file.
